


Be captured

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	Be captured

黄景瑜做了一个很扯的梦，梦见自己被压在一座山下，拼命挣扎，却又动弹不得。这个山好像还是夹心的，山体外侧有些凉，山体内侧也是凉的，但是两者中间又是温热的。

他迷迷糊糊转醒的时候，还在想这个梦如果做下去，是不是就要出现一个唐僧来拯救他了，然后山石一裂，发现是奥利奥。六岁小孩的梦闯进二十六岁成年人的头脑里，可能真是孩子带多了。他在心里幽幽叹了口气。

可是当他睁开眼睛的时候，那口气却直直梗在嗓子里，两腿间跪伏着的尹昉抬眼看他，看得他差点没被自己噎死。

“你醒了啊。”

尹昉这句话拖了一点长腔——也许没有，他本来说话就慢——总之有种棠睡柳眠的感觉，看他愣在那里没有反应，又垂下眼认真地亲了亲手里滚烫一根的顶端。黄景瑜忍不住打了个激灵，才发现惊喜不止这个叫醒服务。

他被尹昉绑在了这张大床上，双手与床头被缚在一起，脚踝各有一个皮带连着床尾，脖子上也系着一条柔软的皮带，被摆成一个人字形。这大概就是为什么会梦到了被压在了五行山下吧。

尹昉慢悠悠地膝行向前，牵了牵手里的链子，黄景瑜就被拉着抬起头来，两个人接了一个长吻，黄景瑜怀着一点气恼的心，把尹昉亲得趴在他胸膛上软了腰。

艺术家不得不用力推开他，双手撑着他胸肌，居高临下地喘了会气，又低下头轻轻啄吻了一下年轻人的嘴角，赶在他追着吻上来之前直起身，声音又沉又哑，像是在春药里泡了一晚上。

“别心急。”

黄景瑜不由自主地咽了口口水。

 

他俩之前有好长时间没见了，黄景瑜前段时间的行程紧张到脚不沾地，睡前黏糊几句结果被手机砸了脸也是常有的事情。他前天刚结束忙碌挤出几天空闲，就赶最近的一次航班飞到了尹昉身边。

尹昉自己也被这次分离吊了好久，俩人干柴烈火火上浇油，在久旱逢甘霖一般的性爱中拼命从彼此身上汲取维生的爱意。常言小别胜新婚，然而年轻人可能憋太久，这次“胜新婚”差点把他搞散架，到最后尹昉累得腰软腿软，连眼皮都不想抬，直接被抱进了浴室。

和在人前的平易温润的印象不同，尹昉在床上向来诚实的面对自己的欲望，不遮不掩不扭捏。黄景瑜爱死了他这份真实，尹昉愿意玩，他也就乐意纵着陪他，享受尹昉把握主动权时的惊喜带来的新鲜感，也享受自己把他按在身下操到泪水涟涟时的征服感。

此刻尹昉倦意上头躺在他怀里，又非常乖顺，要亲给亲要抱给抱，他也喜欢得紧。两个人一边黏糊一边清理，又把黄景瑜的火撩了起来，他刚想亲亲摸摸再来一次，就发现艺术家已经悄没声地睡着了，黄景瑜只能安安分分把人洗干净，再抱回床上。

第二天醒来的时候，尹昉觉得自己好像被人粗暴拆散又胡乱拼装起来，浑身酸痛。而小年轻紧紧搂着他，像两把吸在一起的勺子一样。

他动了一动想要起床，突然察觉到哪里不太对劲，再动一动，身后的黄景瑜就发出一声鼻音，迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，半梦半醒间还下意识地又把人往怀里圈了圈。

尹昉感到体内那根东西开始充血变硬，转头怒视刚醒来一脸无辜的黄景瑜，咬牙切齿非常凶：“拔出来。”黄景瑜只假装没睡醒，把头又埋进了他背后，还用一条腿锁住了对方，连带本来就插在里面的阴茎动了动。

做了一夜肠道里面敏感得很，尹昉也不敢多挣扎，只能嘴上放威胁：“你想断子绝孙就直说。”黄景瑜一听，也不装了，笑嘻嘻地吻他后颈那颗痣，吻得他一哆嗦又一哆嗦：“昉儿你能生啊？那咱们要一个？你喜欢男孩女孩？要不多做几场，要个双胞胎？”

 

他俩之前讨论过捆绑，黄景瑜还拿着手机跟尹昉讨论要什么样的，尹昉看了看满屏恶趣味，问他：“我绑你怎么样？”年轻人先是一愣，然后手机一扔，把艺术家按在沙发上亲，笑得小虎牙藏都藏不住：“求之不得啊昉儿。”

只是他没想到尹昉确实不是随口一说。大概这是在报复他前天晚上不打招呼插着睡了一夜，尹昉也没打招呼就把他给五花大绑了。黄景瑜看着尹昉转了个身背向他，心嘭嘭嘭地乱跳，好像就要这样蹦出胸腔来。

尹昉伏在他身上，夹着肋侧的膝关节有些细微的发抖。黄景瑜顾不得注意这些，诱人的臀缝占据了他全部的视线。尹昉修长的手指抓住两瓣，饱满的臀肉在他指间突起，像是某种富有弹性的食物，然后慢慢被分开，露出中间的后穴。可能是紧张也可能是勾引，那道密处在暴露在黄景瑜目光下的一瞬间，还收缩了一下。

黄景瑜屏住呼吸，目不转睛地看着尹昉手指上倒满润滑剂，在肛周转着按了几圈才插进去。虽然他给尹昉做扩张时也是这样，但在今天，这个动作莫名带了些别的意味。

他看不到尹昉的手指是怎样扩开里面，但看到了穴口微微的张合，第二根第三根手指按了按那圈肌肉，也很快插了进去。“之前做得太凶了。”尹昉好像知道他心里在想什么，开口解释道，“没那么紧。”说着还专门手指分剪撑开给他看。

晨光从窗帘外透进来，黄景瑜挣了一下被绑着的手腕，连带着床头也稀里哐当响，尹昉啧了一声，“急什么。”说完低头把黄景瑜阴茎吞进了嘴里，一边给他口，一边给自己扩张，两处水声不断，尹昉成为了这场性爱中节奏的绝对把控者。

后穴渐渐变得更加松软，融化成水的润滑剂随着尹昉的动作流下来，还有几滴落在黄景瑜胸膛上。尹昉所说确实不假，这次扩张用得时间要短很多，比起实际作用，可能更多的带着一种表演意图，到最后三根手指慢慢抽出来时，还微微弯曲指节，在穴口处勾了一下。

黄景瑜快被撩到爆炸，剧烈地挣扎起来，尹昉双手按着他胯来了个深喉，咽喉的黏膜和软骨热情的吸吮着伞端，黄景瑜瞬间变成一条被扔上砧板的鱼，使劲打挺，努力憋着，不让自己正戏尚未开场就丢脸地泄出来。

 

尹昉一边咳嗽着一边转过身来，嘴唇上水光一片，眼睛也水汪汪的。两个人又接了个吻，中间尹昉把手上所有的润滑剂都抹在了他胸肌上，临起身时还掐了一把他乳头。

“你这是要撩死我。”黄景瑜盯着他，声音暗哑，像是野兽的低咆。尹昉一手上下撸了撸他阴茎，一手撑开自己臀缝，晃着腰往身体里塞。下身一被高热的肠道包裹，黄景瑜就难耐地皱起了眉，而尹昉犹觉不够，往下一坐，把剩下半根全部吞了进去。

太剧烈的快感让两个人都眼前发白，等缓过气来，尹昉向前倾身，拎着链子和黄景瑜接吻。体内的阴茎滑出来一截，尹昉一边舔着嘴唇一边往后撤开，又坐了回去，眼睛里带着一点天真又诱惑的狡黠：“你今天死也得死在我床上，没把我操射之前，你不准射，不然这个假期别想再做了。”

黄景瑜眼都快红了：“你先把我先松开！”尹昉却无视了他的抗议和挣扎，手指抚过他嘴唇线条，“看你本事了。”说着就摆起腰，在他身上操起自己来。

因为被绑的姿势问题，黄景瑜使不上多少劲，只能顺尹昉动作向上顶一顶，爽是一点没少，可是这插入方委实做得憋屈又委屈。

相比之下尹昉就玩得开心的多了，还会在抽出去的时候收紧，然后再猛地往下一落，嗓子里的呻吟也不忍，长长的一声沾满了情欲。

 

尹昉练了多年舞蹈，对于自己身体控制能力非常好，在舞台上做得出那些令人瞠目结舌的动作，在床上又如一只猎豹，肌肉线条流畅又隐藏着力量，懂得如何去追逐更多的快感。

他不断地起落摆腰，皮肤上也渐渐泛出一层薄汗，像是涂了一层蜂蜜，甜蜜又诱人，黄景瑜顶到敏感处时还会眯着眼皱起眉，饱厚嘴唇微微张开，唾液黏连成丝，发出些鼻音或者呻吟。

抽插的速度越来越快，肠道里面也开始痉挛一样的收缩，尹昉甚至顶着黄景瑜能把他烧出一个洞来的目光，双手在自己胸口又掐又揉，嘴里喃喃喊着他的名字，却又像是当着黄景瑜的面，把他当成一个按摩棒在自慰。

尹昉想要那根东西插他插得再快一点再重一点，把他送上那接近死亡一样的巅峰，可总是差一点，黄景瑜不知什么时候开始不配合，在他落下去的时候向一边滑开，乱往肠壁上操，就是不肯向前列腺上顶。

不上不下的快感烧得尹昉脑子里像是泥浆被煮沸，糊掉了所有理智，贴着他嘴角不断地说“景瑜，好难受帮帮我”，而黄景瑜一直没什么动静，任他双手在自己身上到处乱摸撩火。

这样的煎熬直到他眼里动情的雾气都快凝结成水滴时才结束，突然一个天翻地覆，尹昉被黄景瑜死死按在床上，年轻人没把自己抽出来，姿势变化带来的快感让尹昉破了音。

黄景瑜抿着嘴眼角通红，咬肌的轮廓也从双颊上浮现，腰上像是被装了个永动机械，一下一下高速而使劲地命中前列腺。太密太强烈的快感铺天盖地，像是一床厚厚的棉被，把他整个人死死裹在里面，剥夺掉呼吸也剥夺掉思考。

他不知道自己在乱叫什么，只知道黄景瑜操得越来越狠，好像就这样把他操坏，操得他支离破碎合不拢腿，成为黄景瑜专属的玩具。零星的念头让尹昉在快感的巨浪里变得更加兴奋，甚至去主动夹住他。

这个行为像是直接兜头给黄景瑜浇了一大桶高浓度催情剂，他在好像不可能更快的速度上又加了一档。这下连那些零星都没有了，尹昉像是濒死的天鹅般仰起脖颈，黄景瑜就死死地叼住了他侧颈的肌肉，像是交媾中的野兽一样，把他全部控在自己手里。

黄景瑜自己也没好到哪去，今天的尹昉格外诱人，又在不断挑衅，撩得他现在满脑子除了“操死他”三个初号加粗大字之外找不到任何东西，只想把尹昉就这样操进床垫，只会尖叫出他的名字，泪水随着他的动作流出，像个坏掉的布娃娃，乖巧而淫荡。

他咬着牙顶住收缩带来的剧烈快感冲刺一波，射进了肠道里，而怀里的尹昉比他慢了几秒，颤抖着释放了出来。这一场太过剧烈的性爱让两个人在高潮后都陷入空白，气喘吁吁地倒在一起，交换呼吸和心跳。

 

等到视野重归清晰，黄景瑜吻住了还没缓过来的尹昉，艺术家上不来气，高潮过后又没多少力气，只能虚虚地推拒拍打着他。年轻人松开他的时候也喘得像是跑完了三千米，眼睛里亮晶晶的，全是快要溢出来的满满爱意。

尹昉被黄景瑜折腾得半死，又推不开他，就任他和只小奶狗一样在自己身上亲来亲去拱来拱去。“刚刚你先射了，这个假期别想再上我床了。”尹昉眯着眼，脸上还带着高潮后的倦懒和餍足。

黄景瑜正舔着最后失了分寸留下的那个牙印，不知道是心疼多一点还是占有欲多一点，听了这话气声笑了，小奶狗又露出了尖牙和利爪，揉着尹昉正在往外淌着水的后穴入口，压低声音凑到他耳边：

 

“行啊，那咱俩谁也别下床了，做一对风流鬼怎么样？”

 

 

END


End file.
